Monstre Marin
by Lukas Scott
Summary: Percy fait beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps, dans lesquels il voit la mort de sa mère. Lors d'une journée où les parents des guerriers et héros seront autorisés à venir rendre visite à leurs enfants, Poséidon lui sera porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Sous l'effet du chagrin, Percy se réfugiera sous l'eau et ne voudra plus en sortir, peut-il encore être sauvé ?


_Hey ! Bonjour à tous je suis nouveau sur Percy Jackson en tout cas. Ma première fic, ça devait être un OS à la base puis je me suis dis je vais le diviser en deux partie et maintenant je me dis que je tiens peut-être une fic à chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ^^_

_S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis là pour apprendre, et si vous en trouvez ici, je m'en excuse, mais je viens de finir ce premier chapitre, il est 4h du matin, je suis pas très frais là ^^_

_Fin bon, je vous laisse découvrir le début. Alors bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Rick Riordan._

_Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

"Percy ! Percy aide-moi !" Cette voix ! C'était celle de sa mère, elle l'appelait au secours mais il ne pouvait la voir nulle part. Son regard balaya l'horizon mais il ne voyait toujours rien, il faisait nuit noire. Soudain, ce fut comme si le temps se figea, il fit si noir que Percy ne vit absolument plus rien. Puis, comme sortie de nul part, des flammes l'assaillirent et il entendit le nom de sa mère hurler son nom.

Percy se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit en hurlant pour sa mère. Il était en sueur, haletant, il regarda partout autour de lui et fut désorienté pendant un moment. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir où il se trouvait, ce qui le calma légèrement. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il faisait ce genre de rêve, chaque fois il se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur, la peur au ventre et le cœur déchiré en pensant à l'image de sa mère, morte. De plus cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, il commençait véritablement à s'inquiéter, sa plus grande peur était que ses rêves soient d'une quelconque façon prémonitoire. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier si sa mère allait bien, et cette peur était un énorme poids sur son cœur. Il se laissa retomber dans son lit et sanglota. Il se sentait seul et abandonné comme jamais auparavant.

Le lendemain matin, Percy ne se réveilla pas, il ne se réveilla pas puisqu'il n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil depuis son dernier cauchemar, sans doute était-ce le cauchemar de trop, la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase. Il avait eu tellement de cauchemars ces derniers temps que c'était difficile pour lui de cacher son tourment à ses amis. Mais heureusement pour lui, ces derniers respectaient suffisamment sont désir de solitude pour ne pas le harceler de question, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister. Il soupira un grand coup et sortit de son lit, il se regarda dans une glace et vit l'état de son visage, il avait une mine affreuse. Pour éviter que ses amis ne l'assaillent de questions et ne lui demandent des comptes, il alla vite au bord de l'eau et s'en passa sur le visage et utilisa au passage ses pouvoirs pour tenter de purifier le plus possible son visage. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main toucha son épaule.

"Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur." S'excusa la voix.

"Et bien, c'est raté Thalia."

La jeune femme ne lui répondit, mais il aurait préféré, car au lieu de lui répondre, Thalia le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Elle la voyait, elle voyait sa peine et sa douleur. C'était incroyable, Percy ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle arrivait à deviner les gens comme ça.

"Tu ne vas pas bien." Constata-t-elle.

"Je vais bien !" Affirma-t-il sans grande conviction.

"Tu peux me la refaire, avec plus de conviction cette fois."

Percy soupira, se leva et s'éloigna de Thalia.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?"

"Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Ton comportement m'intriguais depuis quelques temps."

"Et bien te voilà rassurer puisque je vais bien." Il s'apprêta à partir quand sa voix le retint.

"Te purifier le visage c'est une bonne idée." Il se stoppa net, comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

"Mais tu ne pourra pas la dissimuler éternellement."

Sans même se retourner, il demanda.

"Dissimuler quoi ?"

"Ton angoisse !"

Percy pouffa avant de s'éloigner pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il arriva très vite au pavillon pour déjeuner, là où tous ses amis l'attendaient. Il se faufila discrètement derrière Annabeth posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'assoir. La fille d'Athéna allait faire de même mais lorsqu'elle vit que Percy évitait le regards des autres, elle le saisit par le menton et le força à la regarder.

"Percy, est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Percy se défit de son emprise du revers de la main.

"Je vais bien !" Marmonna-t-il légèrement irrité.

Il ne voulait pas paraître méchant, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul, Thalia vint se joindre à eux, Percy la regarda brièvement avant de baisser les yeux, espérant qu'elle ne trahisse pas son secret, il fut agréablement surpris quand elle se mit à parler avec Clarisse des prochains tournois dans le camps. Il remercia silencieusement la fille de Zeus et se concentra sur son repas, il piquait quelques aliments avec sa fourchette mais ne trouvait pas la force de les lever à sa bouche. Une fois, il arriva avec difficulté à soulever sa fourchette, il porta les aliments jusqu'à sa bouche, mais rien ne se passa. Les aliments touchaient ses lèvres mais il refusa de les ingurgiter. Au lieu de ça, il laissa retomber sa fourchette sous les yeux d'Annabeth.

"Percy, ne compte même pas sortir de table sans avoir manger quelque chose." Le gronda-t-elle.

"Allez cervelle d'algues, fais pas ta chochotte !" Intervint Clarisse.

Percy Ignora son insulte tant bien que mal cependant.

"J'ai pas besoin de ta permission Annabeth." La voix subitement morne de Percy la fit frissonner, elle n'avait jamais entendu ce ton venant de son ami.

"Percy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais peur !" Leur petite dispute attira l'attention de leurs amis, mais Percy mit très vite fin à la conversation.

"Je me sens un patraque aujourd'hui, je vais allez me reposer."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais qui tiennent." L'interrompit Percy en se levant, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Tout va bien." Il la relâcha et s'en alla vers son pavillon.

"Vous trouvez pas qu'il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps ?" Demanda Grover.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On s'en fiche ! Si ça va pas, il viendra pleurer dans vos jupons." Râla Clarisse.

"Tu as vraiment si peu d'estime pour lui ?" Demanda Annabeth.

"Ne t'enflamme pas fille d'Athéna, c'est pas parce qu'on s'est battu côte à côte qu'on est tous potes, okay ?"

Irritée par l'attitude de Clarisse, Annabeth se leva et alla rejoindre Percy.

"Et la fille d'Athéna s'en va rejoindre son amant." Chantonna Clarisse.

"Arrête avec ça !" La gronda Grover.

"Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas ensemble ?" Demanda Thalia.

Tyson, Clarisse et Grover échangèrent un regard gêné avant qu'ils ne répondent en chœur.

"Pas vraiment."

"Vraiment ? Ils ont l'air tellement…" Elle sembla chercher ses mots mais l'acquiescement de ses amis la fit taire.

"Ils ont une relation très fusionnelle." Dit Tyson.

"N'exagère rien." Répondit Clarisse.

"Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont proche." Admit Grover.

"Et depuis le premier jour."

"Non, depuis le deuxième jour. Le premier Annabeth a failli le tuer pendant une partie d'attrape étendard."

"Ah oui je m'en rappel. C'était mémorable !" S'esclaffa-t-elle.

"Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je m'inquiète pour Percy. Vous n'avez vraiment rien vu ?" Demanda Grover.

Il y eut un léger silence et Tyson sentit le besoin de dire.

"Moi, j'ai rien remarqué."

"Tu n'as rien remarqué parce qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche, maintenant parlez d'autre chose, vous me déprimez." Intervint la fille d'Ares.

Thalia se retint pour ne pas dire aux autres que Percy n'allait pas bien, après tout, elle-même ne savait pas qu'elle était la source du problème, alors elle préférait attendre avant d'intervenir. Et bien qu'ils étaient tous un peu inquiet pour le fils de Poséidon, excepté Clarisse, aucun de ses amis ne disaient quoique ce soit, ils espéraient secrètement qu'il n'y avait rien .

Pendant ce temps, Annabeth était toujours en train de chercher Percy, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle n'était pas bête. Elle le chercha tout d'abord dans son pavillon, mais celui-ci était vide, il n'était donc pas repassé par ici. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, si Percy n'était pas dans son pavillon, il était sûrement près du lac, l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux. Et elle avait raison. Elle coupa à travers la forêt et le retrouva sur un ponton en bois, fixant l'eau sous pied, la tentation de plonger était grande. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui. Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers elle et eut un léger rictus. Cette vision lui serra le cœur, elle attrapa la main de Percy, entrelaça leurs doigts et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Percy laissa sa tête tomber contre la sienne et soupira, Annabeth avait le don de le rassurer.

"Je t'en prie parle moi." Soupira-t-elle.

Elle le sentait se tendre contre elle, mais son regard resta perdu au loin. Ils attendaient, elle ne comptait rien dire d'autre, elle l'avait supplié de lui parler, maintenant s'il souhaitait se confier il le ferait. Ce qu'il fit, au terme de longues minutes qui leur semblèrent être une éternité.

"Je fais des cauchemars ces derniers temps… Toujours les même." Sa voix était différente, elle pouvait entendre cette différence.

"Dis moi ce qui se passait dans ce rêve."

"Il faisait noir…" Il s'arrêta, prit soudain par de légers tremblements, Annabeth le sentit et s'écarta de lui pour mieux l'observer. Il avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, serrer sa main plus fort pour lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'il reprit.

"Et j'entend ma mère… Elle hurle, elle m'appel au secours… Mais je ne peux pas la voir, je ne peux pas l'aider… Et d'un coup, je vois des flammes qui jaillissent et c'est là que je me réveille."

Le corps de Percy était encore tout tremblant, Annabeth se serra plus fort contre lui et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Il fallu quelques minutes au jeune homme pour se calmer, du moins, c'est qu'elle pensait en constatant que ses tremblements avaient cessé. Soudain, leurs yeux se croisèrent et un sourire étira leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient avec un simple regard.

"On devrait peut-être…" Commença-t-elle.

"Y retourner." Finit-il.

"Oui sûrement." Il scella sa phrase par un baiser sur ses phalanges, puis, après une grande inspiration les deux héros retournèrent au camps où Chiron leur avait demandé de se réunir.

"Héros ! Guerrier ! Venez ici ! J'ai une grande annonce pour vous." Annonça-t-il avec beaucoup de fierté.

"Pour vous féliciter de votre courage et de votre détermination à sauver le camp des sangs-mêlés, les dieux de l'Olympe feront la grâce de leur présence dans le camps à leurs enfants !" Son annonce fut accueillit par une ovation de la part de la foule, surtout par les concernés.

"Mais ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle." La foule se tue un instant, suspendue aux lèvres de Chiron. Mais Percy, craignant que cette annonce soit celle à laquelle il pensait, se mit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas ça.

"Vous n'êtes pas tous des progénitures des dieux, par conséquent, les dieux vous autorise à inviter vos parents au camps." La foule hurla de joua mais ce cri du cœur resta sourd à Percy, qui était comme paralysé. La peur que son rêve soit réel était de plus en plus oppressante.

Se souvenant alors comment marcher, Percy se fraya un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à Chiron et Monsieur D.

"Je dois vous parler c'est très important." Les mots étaient sortis très vite de sa bouche, les deux hommes se regardèrent puis se concentrèrent sur lui.

"Percy mon garçon, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu tremble!"

"J'ai besoin de vous." Avoua-t-il en panique.

"Et bien dis nous de quoi tu as besoin."

"Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars ces derniers temps… Je vois ma mère en train de mourir et ça me fait peur."

Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant puis Dionysos se mit à rire.

"Allons Percy ! Cette histoire de prophétie te monte à la tête, je sais que tu as peur pour les gens que tu aimes et bla bla bla. Mais il ne faut pas confondre rêve et réalité… Allez, retourne dans ton pavillon et tu verras que demain à cette heure, ta mère sera avec toi… Vivante !"

"Mais…"

Les deux adultes ne le laissèrent pas finir sa phrase, ils s'éloignèrent pour commencer les préparatifs de la fête de demain soir. Percy, blessé, alla se réfugier dans son pavillon où il resta enfermé toute la journée. Le soir venu, les héros et guerrier faisaient la fête, mais pas lui, la peur le paralysait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'ici, dans le camps, il n'avait aucun contact avec sa mère, il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle était morte ou vivante, et cela l'angoissait terriblement. Sanglotant, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller, il n'entendit pas Annabeth s'approcher de lui, jusqu'au moment son lit s'affaissa à côté de lui et qu'une main, douce et fine, se perdit dans ses cheveux bruns. Ils restèrent ainsi de longue minutes, lui à sangloter dans son oreiller et elle, à lui caresser les cheveux. Soudain, il tourna son visage pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus clairs reflétaient son inquiétude, et Percy avait horreur d'être la cause de cette inquiétude.

"Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Je t'ai vu t'enfuir après avoir parlé à Monsieur D et à Chiron."

"Ils s'en moquent ! Je leur ai dis pour mes rêves et ils pensent que je deviens parano."

"Oh Percy ! Je suis désolé."

"J'ai tellement peur Annabeth. Je comprend pas ce qui m'arrive."

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra fort contre elle, espérant faire passer sa peur. Les minutes passèrent, sans doutes des heures aussi, ils ne savaient plus combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça, et peu importe. Percy s'était calmé et un choix s'imposa à la jeune femme: Rester ou partir. Au final ce fut Percy qui décida, lorsque d'une petite voix, triste et fatiguée, il l'implora.

"Reste avec moi." Alors elle obéit, sans savoir que cette nuit allait être éprouvante pour chacun d'eux.

Ce rêve n'était pas différent des autres, au grand dam de Percy. Il faisait noir, trop noir pour qu'on puisse voir quelque chose, cependant il entendait des bruits, des petits bruits, comme des murmures. Les sons devenaient de plus en plus clair, quand soudain… Un hurlement perça le silence de la nuit. Les hurlements d'une femme ! Les hurlements de sa mère ! Comme tous les soirs, elle hurlait son nom, et comme tous les soirs, il ne la voyait pas. Il tenta de l'appeler mais c'était comme s'il était muet. Aucun son ne franchissait les barrières de ses lèvres. Les cris de douleurs lui étaient insupportable, c'était comme si on le frappait en pleins cœur. Soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Plus aucun bruit ne troublait le silence profane qui régnait. Les flammes jaillirent d'un coup, accompagnés de ce hurlement atroce, prononçant son nom dans un ultime assaut.

Annabeth avait été réveillé par les cris plaintifs de Percy, elle avait tenté de le réveiller mais sans succès. Quand soudain il se redressa d'un coup en hurlant, désorienté, son regard balaya la pièce et il appela inlassablement sa mère. La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

"Percy, c'est moi ! Annabeth ! Calmes-toi c'est finit." Le rassura-t-elle.

Cela prit un moment à Percy pour se calmer et s'ajuster au monde qui l'entourait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, Annabeth non plus d'ailleurs. Dehors, le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment, ils étaient bientôt l'heure.

"Percy, il faut que tu aille te changer, ils nous attendent." Elle prit soin de ne pas dire "nos parents". Elle préféra utiliser le pronom impersonnel "ils" pour ne pas le troubler davantage, mais c'était peine perdu. Percy savait très bien ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui et il se mit à paniquer.

"Non ! S'il te plaît Annabeth, je ne peux pas !"

"Si tu peux !" Affirma-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

"Percy, si ça se trouve Monsieur D a raison, ce ne sont que des rêves, ta mère va sans doute bientôt arriver. Si tu ne veux pas te laisser bouffer par tes rêves, il faut que tu obtienne la preuve qu'elle est vivante, et tes cauchemars cesseront."

"Et si elle était…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Annabeth avait très bien compris.

"Dans tous les cas tu seras fixés."

Elle vit l'éclat terne de ses yeux et espérait au plus profond de son cœur que Sally était toujours en vie.

"Je dois y aller Percy, je dois me changer et attendre l'arriver de ma mère. On se retrouve tout à l'heure."

Annabeth se leva difficilement et sortit du pavillon de Poséidon pour rejoindre le sien. Tandis qu'elle se changeait, son esprit divergeait toujours vers Percy, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui. Quoi qu'il était facile de voir à quel point c'était difficile, cette peur de perdre sa mère, elle l'avait vu, le clouait au sol, littéralement. Aujourd'hui ils allaient être fixé quant au sort de Sally, car pour ne pas effrayer Percy, Annabeth a omis de mentionner que les demi-dieux pouvaient sentir ce genre de chose. Quand une personne à laquelle ils tiennent est en danger, ils peuvent rêvé d'eux, et ces rêves se révèlent parfois prémonitoire. Si Percy a rêvé la mort de sa mère, ce n'était pas sans raison, elle espérait seulement qu'il se trompait et que ce n'était que de la paranoïa comme le pensait Monsieur D.

Elle s'habilla sobrement, malgré que ce jour soit un peu spécial, un jean noir, un teeshirt bleu clair sous une veste blanche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de partir, prit une grande inspiration et alla à la rencontre de sa mère. Ce qui la frappa, c'était que la plupart des parents étaient déjà arrivé.

"Que l'angoisse de l'attente commence." Marmonna-t-elle en se mélangeant à la foule.

Grover, Thalia, Clarisse et Tyson l'avaient repéré et se dirigèrent vers elle.

"Où est Percy ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis hier ?" Demanda Grover.

"Sûrement en train d'appeler pour sa maman, seul dans son coin." Se moqua la fille d'Ares.

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?" Demanda Annabeth.

"S'il te plaît, ça fait un moment que monsieur-j'ai-sauvé-l'Olympe pleure pour sa maman la nuit et comme si c'était pas suffisant faut qu'il hurle à la mort pour sa mère le matin."

"Surveille tes paroles Clarisse, ou je risque de mettre en colère." La menaça-t-elle d'un ton froid qui fit frissonner Clarisse, ce qui ne l'empêcha de répliquer sournoisement.

"C'est mignon de défendre son copain ! Je devrais peut-être faire attention sinon il va appeler sa mère en pleurant."

"Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Clarisse ! Alors arrête de te moquer ou je te fais ravaler toutes tes dents."

" Stop !" S'imposa Grover en levant les mains pour les stopper.

"Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?"

"Tu veux pas nous éclairer fille d'Athéna ?"

Annabeth soupira avant de lâcher le morceau.

"Percy fait des cauchemars depuis un moment, ce son tous les même… Il voit la mort de sa mère."

Cet aveux figea ses amis, même Clarisse, car tous avaient la même idée en tête.

"Est-ce qu'il sait que certains demi-dieux ont des rêves prémonitoire ?" Demanda Thalia, mais lorsqu'Annabeth détourna le regard, ils comprirent tous que la réponse était non.

"Vous dramatisez pour rien ! Les prémonitions de demi-dieux sont classées au rang de mythe." Dit Clarisse.

"Je te signal que les demi-dieux en eux-mêmes, sont des mythes." Intervint Grover, qui commençait à s'énerver.

"Ok, stop !" Les calma Thalia.

"Arrêtons de nous énerver. Comme l'a dit maladroitement Clarisse, les prémonitions sont rares. Attendons de vois si elle vient."

"Et Percy il vient pas ?" Demanda Grover.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit honnêtement Annabeth.

Le petit groupe attendit alors en silence l'arrivé de leur parent, mais surtout, celle de Sally. Les secondes semblèrent être des minutes, chaque nouveau parent qui arrivait était une déception pour le groupe. Percy non plus ne venait pas, il était sûrement terrifié. Leur regard perdu à l'entrée du camps, ils attendaient indéfiniment. Soudain, Ares apparut de nulle part, il était grand, musclé, brun au regard noir, il faisait froid dans le dos, et pourtant, sa fille n'hésita pas à se jeter dans ses bras.

"Comme je suis content de te voir enfin." Lui dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

"Moi aussi." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Allez viens ! Tu as sans doute pleins de choses à me raconter." Clarisse jeta un coup d'œil à son groupe "d'amis", hésitante. Une infime partie d'elle voulait rester, et une plus grande voulait partir. Finalement elle fit le choix le plus dur.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici un moment ? On attendait quelqu'un."

Ares haussa des épaules.

"Pas de problèmes, je ne vais pas m'envoler tout de suite." Dit-il en se plaçant à côté des amis de sa fille.

Un silence pesant s'abattit durant trois secondes, avant qu'Ares ne demande.

"C'est qui qu'on attend ?"

Personne ne savait quoi répondre, alors Annabeth répondit la seule chose qui lui passait par la tête.

"Une humaine !"

Ares leva les sourcils avant de maugréer.

"Tu as bien changé ma fille !"

Mais Clarisse ne lui répondit pas, au lieu de ça, elle continua de fixer l'entrée avec insistance. Soudain, Zeus et Athéna apparurent côte à côte. Ils marchèrent vers leur fille respective et sourirent.

"Cela faisant longtemps… Thalia !" Dit Zeus.

"Bonjour père."

"Seigneur Zeus !" S'inclinèrent les autres sang-mêlé.

"Je suis ravie de te revoir… Annabeth."

"Bonjour mère." Répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la déesse.

"Dame Athéna !" S'inclinèrent les autres, avant de retomber dans un silence de plomb.

Zeus et Athéna échangèrent un regard intrigué avant que le Seigneur des Cieux ne demande.

"Qui attendons-nous ?"

"Une mortelle !" Répondit Ares tel un clown.

Les autres dieux hochèrent la tête et Athéna demanda à sa fille.

"Et de qui s'agit-il au juste ?"

Annabeth soupira, sachant que sa mère n'approuverait pas son choix.

"La mère de Percy."

Derrière Thalia, Zeus se raidit, il maudit son frère de ne pas avoir parlé à Percy plus tôt.

_Nous voilà dans une belle galère ! _Pensa Zeus.

Athéna pouffa avant de faire mine de s'en aller.

"Je suis désolé Annabeth mais je ne patienterais pas pour une mortelle, d'autant plus si elle a porté la progéniture de tu sais qui." Le regard qu'elle reçu de la part des sang-mêlé la fit taire. Les jeunes demi-dieux n'étaient pas d'humeur pour ce genre discussion. Capitulant pour la première fois de sa vie, Athéna se plaça derrière sa fille en soupirant.

L'attente devenait insoutenable, Annabeth crut un instant que sous la pression, elle allait se mettre à pleurer, mais quand Grover serra sa main, elle se sentit légèrement mieux. Le silence de la forêt était pesant, le seul bruit qu'ils pouvaient entendre, plus perçant et plus entêtant que le chant des oiseaux, c'était les battements impétueux de leur cœur. Ils étaient prêt à baisser les bras quand soudain, Poséidon apparut dans un tourbillon d'eau. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Dans son dos, Annabeth sentait sa mère se tendre, elle pouvait sentir la haine que lui inspirait cet homme, radier de tout son corps. Elle ignora ce petit détail et s'avança vers Poséidon avec Tyson, sous le regard de sa mère.

"Bonjour père." Le salua Tyson.

"Où est Percy ?" Sa voix était blanche, il faisait attention à ne laisser transparaitre aucune émotion. Annabeth savait ce que cela voulait dire.

"Il n'est pas encore là." Répondit son autre fils.

Poséidon ne dit rien, le petit groupe derrière eux était tendu. Les jeunes héros attendaient avec impatience le moment où le dieu des océans leur annoncerait que Sally était en vie, mais rien ne vint. Il n'y avait que le silence pour leur servir de réponse, et en cet instant leur cœur saignait pour le Dieu. Mais Annabeth avait besoin de l'entendre, elle devait être sûre. Combattant les larmes de toutes ses forces, elle demanda.

"Est-ce qu'elle… ?" Elle n'eut pas la force de finir sa phrase, car dans sa tête, les seuls mots qui résonnaient étaient:

_Dites moi qu'elle est vivante !_

Le cœur du Dieu se serra dans sa poitrine, il étudia un instant la fille d'Athéna, ne sachant que dire, il préféra ne rien dire. Au lieu de ça, il ferma les yeux et secoua négativement la tête.

Annabeth fit un effort monstrueux, presque inhumain pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes. Tyson était resté immobile, cherchant un moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à son frangin. Derrière eux, leurs amis combattaient tant bien que mal, la peine qui les rongeait, quand soudain…

"Papa !" A cet instant, tous les visages se tournèrent vers Percy.

Le fils de Poséidon s'avança légèrement mais ce stoppa net lorsqu'il vit le visage de ses amis, cette fausse empathie marquée au fer rouge sur leur visage, cette même expression qui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement contre sa poitrine, prêt à exploser, il regarda une nouvelle fois Poséidon en quête de réponse et celui-ci s'avança vers lui. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres devant lui, il s'arrêta de peur d'effrayer Percy ou pire, de le faire fuir.

"Percy, ta mère." Les premiers mots le frappaient en plein cœur, il savait ce que cela voulait dire mais continua à le nier tant qu'il ne l'avait pas clairement entendu. Les larmes roulèrent déjà le long de ses joues et le cœur d'Athéna se serra malgré elle dans sa poitrine, une larme apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

"Il y a eut un accident de voiture, un chauffard l'a percuté…"

"Non ! Non, non, non ! Pitié, pas ça." Le supplia-t-il, la voix brisée par les sanglots, ce qui fit rouler une larme sur la joue à Athéna.

"Je suis désolé Percy… Elle n'a pas survécu."

"NON !" Hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux. Il se boucha les oreilles et continua à nier tandis que son père essayait de lui faire entendre raison.

Annabeth, Poséidon et Tyson s'approchèrent du jeune homme et tentèrent de l'aider, mais à peine l'avaient-ils touché qu'il hurla, se débattit et courra en direction de la forêt.

"PERCY !" Hurla Annabeth en se lançant à sa poursuite.

De peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise, Poséidon, Tyson, Thalia, Grover et même Clarisse allèrent après lui. Percy n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il se laissa porter par ses jambes jusqu'à un endroit où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité. Très vite, il arriva au lac, couru sur le ponton avant de plonger dans l'eau sous le regard horrifié d'Annabeth. Grâce à son œil perçant, elle vit qu'une fois dans l'eau, il perdit connaissance et se laissait entrainer au fond. Instinctivement, elle couru sur le ponton et s'apprêta à plonger avec Tyson pour le récupérer, quand une énorme vague les frappa de plein fouet et les repoussa sur le ponton, hors de l'eau. Lorsque Poséidon, Thalia, Grover et Clarisse arrivèrent pour les aider, de grandes colonnes d'eau jaillirent du lac et prirent la forme de l'Hydre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Depuis quand il y a un Hydre dans le lac ?" Demanda Clarisse.

"Ce n'est pas un Hydre." Répondit Poséidon en étudiant la bête.

"C'est Persée… Il nous interdit de nous approcher."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Demanda Annabeth.

"On attend ! Il a créer l'Hydre pour nous repousser. Tant qu'il restera dans l'eau on ne pourra pas l'approcher."

"Mais vous êtes son père et le Dieu des Océans en plus, vous pouvez faire quelque chose." Grogna Grover.

"Non ! Pas tant qu'il sera dans cet état, si on veut qu'il remonte, il faudra qu'il se calme d'abord."

"Et ça prendra combien de temps ?" Demanda Annabeth.

"Je n'en sais rien du tout." Répondit-il honnêtement.


End file.
